


Wrong Turn at Albuquerque

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Community: fma_fic_contest, Driving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They're not lost. Really.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn at Albuquerque

“Are we lost?” Alphonse peers over at his brother, who’s face-first in a map. Twisting it this way and that. 

“No!” Edward barks. “Absolutely not lost.” He frantically folds the map up and stuffs it in the glove box and slams the glove box closed. It flies open again and Edward slams it again. When it falls open, Edward shrieks something incomprehensible and wriggles around in the driver’s seat of the car and kicks the glove box closed. 

“What did that glove box ever do to you?” Alphonse asks as blandly as he can. 

Edward fixes him with a gimlet eye, pointing a trembling index finger. “We’re. Not. Lost.” 

Alphonse raises his hands in supplication. “Okay. We’re not lost.” 

With a nod, Edward twists around in the driver’s seat again. He turns the key in the ignition and the engine sputters and coughs and finally comes to life. Edward gnashes his teeth at it. “Not lost.” He shifts the stick and puts the car into first gear. Kicking the clutch and the gas, he glances in the rear view mirror and pulls the car back out onto the road. 

Waiting for a few minutes, Alphonse hooks his thumb over his shoulder. “Uh, Brother? I know we’re not lost but the town’s back that way.” 

Edward’s snarl of rage echoes around the interior of the automobile but Alphonse smirks all the way to the town. 


End file.
